If You Try Sometimes
by nicolec
Summary: Cameron just broke up with Chase and begins hanging out with Wilson.  What does House think?  And will Cameron ever get what she needs?  Rated T for some language.  Rating will change when and if any smut is added.


Authors Note: So, this is my very first House MD fic, so please be gentle. I'm going to preface with I am a House Cam fan, so most of the "drama" will have to do with them. There may be some Cam Wilson in the mix, but keep my House Cam love in the back of your mind before flaming me.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD, nor am I making any money off this. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1

_The Conference Room 8pm- Cameron's POV_

I still remember what he said to me that night on our "date" (if you could call it that). "What I am is what you need." He thinks I wanted him, because he is damaged. For a genius he is really clueless. It was so much more than that. House is a force to be reckoned with. He is brilliant, sexy, and always does what he wants. And half the time, what he wants also ends up being the right thing to do for the patient. It was so much more than just trying to save him or change him, but he never understood that. So, when an opportunity presented itself, I moved on.

Wait! Let me rephrase that. I guess you can't really say that I've moved on with Chase. It's more like I'm passing time until what I want comes along. Don't get me wrong. Chase is good looking, and he's no slouch in the bedroom. He's just not the one. Lately, he's been getting needy, and I finally called him on it today.

_Earlier that day (after a rendezvous in the janitor's closet)_

"So, I've been thinking that it's about time to finally take you on a real date" Chase said as he was rebuttoning his shirt and tie.

I replied with a short, "Oh and why is that?"

"Come on Allison. How long have we been going on like this? Almost two months? Don't you think it's about time we took the next step?"

"Well Robert" I started, trying to relay this with as much disdain as possible, "I thought I made my feelings about this perfectly clear. I don't want a relationship."

"But you said that two months ago. Surely, you don't still mean it."

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "As a matter of fact I do. Why are you being so needy about this? I told you when we first started this that I wanted sex with no strings attached. Nothing more."

"Allison, I like you. And I'm almost positive if you look inside, you'll find that you have feelings for me too. That is unless you still have feelings for that jackass."

Here it goes, I think as I poise myself for attack. "Let's get this straight once and for all Chase!" I started, being sure to emphasize the last name. "Just because I'm not that into you does not mean I still have feelings for House."

"So you admit you did have feelings for him."

I'm getting pissed at this point. "That's right, I did have feelings. Past tense. And unless you want this to be past tense as well I suggest we drop this line of conversation."

"Allison, I have feelings for you, and I can't go on being your sex toy without some sort of commitment."

"Well then, I guess we have nothing more to say then." I say curtly as I finish smoothing out my clothes and leave the room.

_Back to the Conference Room 8:15pm_

Luckily I've managed to avoid Chase for the rest of the day, but obviously I thought this too soon as someone clears their throat behind me.

"Allison, I'm sorry about earlier, but I'm hoping you've had time to rethink this."

"Come on Chase! Stop making this more complicated than it has to be."

Chase is yelling now. "If anyone is making this complicated, it is you. I like you, and we are good together. Ergo we should be together. It's that simple, and I know you feel the same way."

"Chase, you clearly don't know me at all" I start yelling back at him. "When I say sex with no strings, I mean sex with no strings."

"He's never going to love you back you know!"

Now I'm furious and screaming. "Are you really that dense and egomaniacal to think that the only reason I'm not with you is because I have feelings for House. In case you've missed it, I haven't had feelings for him in a long time."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

I'm poised for a long drawn out battle when hear the door open and another person come in. Thinking its Forman I automatically continue my offensive before turning around. "It's about damn time you got here with those test results. I don't revel in the fact that House is going to have all of our heads on a stick for making him wait."

I was about to continue when I hear a very different voice reply.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron" James Wilson began, "But I didn't bring any test results. I'd be more than glad to help you and Dr. Chase run any tests you need.

Shit, my day keeps getting better and better! I just screamed at a department head. Back pedaling, I change my tone. "I'm sorry Dr. Wilson. Dr. Forman left two and a half hours ago to run tests and I thought he was returning. I didn't mean to snap at you." I was sure to emphasize the last sentence to make sure that Chase knew the intended recipient of my wrath.

"Well the offer stands if you need it." Dr. Wilson answered while remaining in the doorway.

It took Chase about 30 seconds to take the hint that Wilson was not going anywhere. "I'm going to check on Dr. Forman."

I must have breathed a sigh of relief when Chase left the room, because I heard Dr. Wilson ask, "Rough day?"

I replied with the question, "Am I that obvious?"

"Not so much, but the nurses commented that they heard you and Dr. Chase all the way down the hall. Care to talk about it."

"No offense Dr. Wilson, but I'd prefer not to rehash the sordid details."

"Fair enough" He politely replied. "You look like you could use a drink though."

I must have hesitated, because he continued "Come on, the brewery just unveiled their new microbrew!"

I stopped hemming and hawing and replied, "Sure, let me just shut down my computer Dr Wilson."

He answered, "And I'll buy on one condition. Once we get down to the parking lot, no more of this Dr. Wilson crap. It's Wilson or Jimmy."

Smiling, I said back to him, "That's fine. As long as it's Allie or Cameron."

That brought a laugh and a smile to his face. We continued making small talk about our latest patients as well entered the elevator.

_House's Office 8:30pm - House's POV_

So, I'm an eavesdropper. I heard all of the intimate details of Cameron's fight with the Brit. I even knew that they had got it on in the broom closest earlier. But I really didn't care as long as the two of them kept doing their job. I could have told them that there little tryst wasn't going to last though. Although it is surprising to see Cameron dumping the wombat, because he doesn't want sex without strings. Clearly Dr. Chase is gay. Or deluded. Or both. I mean who wouldn't want commitment free sex with a hot chick. Not that Cameron is a hot chick. Oh wait, she is a hot chick. But does Chase know how much most guys have to pay to get sex like that. I obviously didn't hire him for his brains.

Anyway, I'm before getting back to Metroid Prime, I start thinking about Wilson and Cameron and how they are walking down the hall together. Cuddy needs to invest in better walls, because I just heard their whole conversation too. And what is up with the whole Jimmy and Allie thing? Are they five? Ridiculous!

Crap! Thinking about them just made me lose another life. I could use a microbrew. And I know just where to get one. Am I an evil bastard? Probably. Do I really give a damn? Probably not.

_**TBC**_


End file.
